total_drama_enchanted_forestfandomcom-20200215-history
Revenge of the Balloons
''"Aaah! Purple paint! You blundering fool!" '''A paint-filled balloon battle ensues in the competition in which one camper targets another. With some teamwork, someone's plan's is executed, purposely causing the the enemy team feeling betrayed. In conclusion, a double elimination occurs, leaving both teams stunned. ' Sky: *wakes up* *Confessional:* Alright, well I need to use the spell book again, it seems to come in handy. I don't want to sabotage the team, but the other one. But who could I get to be eliminated? Oh! I know... Noah: *picking berries with Dawn* So Dawn, how's it been with all the "beautiful and adorable" animals? Dawn: Fine Noah, glad that you're friends with the skunks now. Noah: Ok, thanks... Zoey: *Confessional* Ugh, with no Mike or Cameron, it's not good! I have no allies! I could at least try to befriend someone. But who? Cody: *looks over Sky's shoulder* What you got there, a diary? Sky: No, it's nothing important... Cody: C'mon, let me see it! Sky: No! (the book falls onto the floor) Cody: *goes over and grabs the book* Sky, what are you doing? Sky: Look, it's a spell book. Promise not to tell anyone, and I'll save your butt from elimination! Cody: Alright, cool. But, are you having troubles deciding who to eliminate? Sky: I'll try to convince the other team to---*airhorn blows* Chris: Campers! Meet me at the meeting area, pronto! (Scene switches to meeting area) Bridgette: What's with all the balloons? Chris: Today's challenge will be loosely based off of the two following Total Drama challenges; Paintball Deer Hunter and Twinning Isn't Everything! Noah: Ooh, how original. Did you come up with that one yourself? Chris: Yes, I did, Noah. Anyways, these balloons are filled with massive amounts of paint. Whoever can eliminate all the members of the opposing team wins! Samey: Chris, we have a number disadvantage, what about that? Tyler: Yeah? Chris: Alright, Samey. To solve your problem, I'll demonstrate what happens when you get hit with the balloon...(throws a purple balloon at Max) Max: Aaah! Purple paint! You blundering fool! Chris: Alright, the teams are now even. Max, you stay here. Go! *blows airhorn* Max: *Confessional* Chris is going to pay for what he did to me! Sky: Alright team, we need to get them Butterflies gone! Zoey: *turns into Commando Zoey* Alright, it's time to destroy those Butterflies! Sky: Alright, that's the spirit, Zoey! Now, I was thinking that someone could anger Dawn so she could convince her team to vote against him. Tyler: Wait, why do you wanna eliminate Noah? Sky: The dude's a threat. Plus, Dawn and Noah seem to be tight, too. So if we can break them up, we could have her as an ally during the merge. Alright, who has the closest voice of Noah? Dave, you're the only one who can do it. Dave: Um, why would I trust you? Sky: It's for the sake of the team. DO IT. Dave: But---(Noah hits Dave with a balloon) Noah: Ha ha! Sucker! Dave: Great... Sky: Don't worry, I have a plan. (Sky whispers a chant to make Noah use his balloons against every animal in the forest) Noah: Whoa! How did that happen? Dawn: Noah, what was that for? Noah: I don't know really...it came out of me all of a sudden. Dawn: Aw, it's fine...but you're all out of balloons. Noah: Jo and Jasmine have the rest. C'mon! Jo: Alight, let's see what I can do. Noah: Hey girls, I need one of those. Jasmine: Sure thing, but aim carefully. (Noah throws the balloon at Cody) Cody: *sighs* That ain't good. Sky: Now time for Noah to eliminate his members of his team...(Sky uses a spell for Noah to uncontrollably eliminate him, Dawn, Jo, and Jasmine) Noah: Uh, slipped? Jo: Nice try, sarcasm. What was that for? Dawn: I'm sure he didn't mean it. Jo: As if! C'mon, let wash all this paint off. Dawn: *Confessional* If that girl Jo thinks she can eliminate Noah, then she's gonna pay! Also, if he does go, I'll win for him! Then we can split the money 50/50. Sky: Alright team, let's see what Tyler can do with the balloons. Tyler: You sure about this? Samey: Trust me Tyler, you can do it! Tyler: Ok... *throws balloons at a tree, a moose, the grass, and then himself* Aw come on! Samey: At least you tried. (Bridgette throws a balloon at Samey) Bridgette: Ha! In your face Dragons! Sky: Guys, we have two balloons left. Two! I say we should do this: give me one and Zoey the other. Zoey: Sounds like a plan! Bridgette: *gasps* Brick! Duck! (a green balloon hits Brick) Brick: Oh no! Bridgette, look, you're the only one left on our team! Bridgette: I'll try my best. (Bridgette throws a balloon at Sky) Sky: Great...looks like Zoey's our only hope now. Bridgette: Time for you to go down, Wendy. Zoey: Not on my watch! PS: It's Zoey! (A battle between Bridgette and Zoey lasts for about thirty minutes, and then Zoey hits Bridgette with a balloon) Chris: Game over! The Dragons win! Zoey: Yes! *turns back into regular Zoey* Well, that was awesome! Wait, did they notice I godplayed? Naw, I never do that! Chris: People, I need everyone at the elimination ceremony tonight, because tonight will have a shocking twist! ELIMINATION CEREMONY Chris: Alright, Max, Brick, Jo, Jasmine, and Dawn are safe. Bridgette; you let the team down by being beat by Zoey. And Noah; eliminating your own temmates? Oh well, the final marshmallow goes to...Bridgette! Noah: No! Dawn: Don't worry Noah, we have each other, and I will beat Jo for you that I promise! Jo: *Confessional* Next time we lose, I want to eliminate Aura Whisperer. She's onto me. Chris: Also, I have a shocking twist! Since The Lord Of The Stings had two people take the giant boot, I have decided to eliminate someone of my choice. Sky: Isn't that against the rules? Chris: Rules? Since when do we have rules? Anways, Zoey is getting eliminated tonight for godplying. Zoey: I though we were over this. I do not GODPLAY! Sky: *Confessional* Ok, so during the battle I used a godplaying spell on Zoey. I know Chris hates godplaying, so yeah I guess we can all say goodbye to Miss Apologizer. Chris: Any final words? Noah: Win for us Dawn! Zoey: This is so stupid... Chris: Later! (Noah and Zoey are kicked) Chris: Eleven remain and who will rise and who will fall on Total...Drama...Enchanted Forest? Summary The order of the players getting eliminated from the challenge and the person who eliminates them is: #Max, by Chris. #Dave, by Noah. #Cody, by Noah. #Dawn, by Noah. (under Sky's spell) #Jo, by Noah. (under Sky's spell) #Jasmine, by Noah. (under Sky's spell) #Noah, by himself. (under Sky's spell) #Tyler, by himself. #Samey, by Bridgette. #Brick, unknown who eliminated him. #Sky, by Bridgette. #Bridgette, by Zoey. *Zoey is the only contestant that doesn't get eliminated. Category:Episodes Category:Total Drama Enchanted Forest Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes list Category:Season 1 Pre-Merge Category:Tyler